


You Must be a Weasley

by Ava_0997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_0997/pseuds/Ava_0997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say, after one set of twins, it is very common to have another set. How would the story that we all came to love be different if only Ron had a twin sister?<br/>Neville/oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was September first and the sun shone through the window of the old burrow, into a young eleven-year old's room. The closed curtains were too old and tattered to hold the light from hitting the girl's face. Riley Weasley groaned and flipped onto her stomach, trying to hide her face under the blanket. She laid in bed for a few minutes but all the rustling outside her door kept her from falling back asleep. She groaned as she sat up and moved her ginger hair out of her face before opening one blue eye to take in her surrounding.

Her room looked exactly the same as it has the majority of her life. Some posters of famous quidditch players and pictures of her family covered the wall while everything else in the room belonged to her younger sister, Ginny, who shared the room with her. She opened the other eye thanking Merlin that her suitcases were already downstairs since she wouldn't have the energy to carry them down thousands of steps. She looked over to the bed next to hers and she realized Ginny was already gone.

Chuckling to herself, she stretched, stood up, and quickly changed into comfortable clothes. She brushed out the tangles in her hair before making her way downstairs. She could already hear Percy bragging about his position as prefect and she unconsciously rolled her eyes.

Mom placed the last plate of food on the table and looked up. As soon as her eyes landed on me, she smiled widely.

"And here she is!" Mom said emotionally. "My first daughter going to her first year at Hogwarts! I remember when you were just born. We were only expecting Ronald so when you were born. It was a..."

"I know. I know." I replied annoyed. "It was a miracle! A blessing!"

Riley loved her mom. She really did but Molly Weasley got over emotional over everything that Riley did. After having five sons and expecting another one, when a girl popped out Molly could never forget. Molly chuckled and led Riley to her seat.

Almost immediately, Riley filled her plate up with a mountain of food, just like her twin, Ron, who was already stuffing his face.

"You'd think for a lady, you'd have manners," Percy said with a level of disgust he usually reserved for Fred and George. Riley decided to ignore him and finished her plate in no time. She put her dirty plate in the sink when her father came into the kitchen.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked shocked. "You're going to be late!"

Molly shook her head, "No, Arthur. You're going to be late."

He looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. He gave everyone a kiss on top of their head before rushing out to work.

"Look, Fred, the last pair of twins are finally going to Hogwarts," George said walking into the kitchen, teasing their mother.

"I know, George, they grow up so fast," Fred replied, pretending to wipe a tear while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you done being annoying or can we head out?" Riley asked irritated.

After a lot of yelling and chaos, the Weasley's managed to get all the suitcases and packed lunches together before making their way to Kings Cross Station.


	2. The Boy who Lived

The Weasley's got weird looks as they made their way through the muggle train station to the platform between nine and ten. Molly Weasley stopped in front of the barrier and began to count her children, "One. Two and Three. Four. Five... Come on, Children!" Mom said as she tried to gather all of us up. "We have to hurry the train waits for no one."

Ron and I rushed closer to our mom, already seeing her about getting nervous. "The station's always filled with muggles, of course," she looked around, "Now, what's the platform number?"

Riley felt bad for mom and Ginny. They would be home alone until Christmas vacation. The big house empty. No running through the halls, no fighting. She was going to miss them and she knew it would take a toll on both of them. Waking Riley up from her daydream, Ginny piped up, "Nine and three-quarters! Mum, can't I go…"

Riley got on her knees and said in a soft, gentle voice, "Sorry, Ginny, you're not old enough. Don't worry, you will next year."

As she stood up, she saw her twin giving her a look. "How come when I asked that last year you ended pushing me through the barrier?"

"I never did that," she giggled, trying to act innocent.

"Quiet! Percy, you go first." Mom spoke sweetly as Percy grabbed his cart with his suitcases before he ran into the barrier. Riley gave Ron a look, annoyed at Percy's demeanor.

"Fred, you're next," Mom said turning to one of the older of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" One of the twins said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." He grabbed his stuff and ran through the barrier before George followed his brother.

"Wasn't that George?" Ron asked confused and Riley shrugged, just as confused.

A skinny, eleven-year-old boy with messy, blacked hair and round glasses walked up to us.

"Excuse me," he said to Mum.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Riley are new, too." Ron waved as I just gave him a small, shy smile. Around her brothers, Riley was loud, opinionated, and obnoxious while with people she just met, she was quiet and shy.

"Yes," the boy said. "The thing is—the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?"

Harry nodded kind of shy and Riley thought it was adorable.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Riley will show you."

I grabbed my cart and my eyes barely graced over Harry before she blushed and through the barrier. She quickly found her older brothers and they helped her get all her things onto the train before helping her up. Riley began to look through the compartments until she found an empty one for her and Ron. A few minutes later, the door slid open and there stood Ron with the young boy from before.

"And this is my twin sister, Riley Lydia Weasley," Ron stated as he sat next to her. Harry sat in front of them and held his hand out, "I'm Harry Potter."

Riley gasped, "The boy who lived!"


	3. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Riley never realized how annoying first years can be. At least she has her brother, Ron and her new friend, Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Riley spend the whole trip talking and laughing. Riley quickly got over her shyness and realized that if Harry ended in the same house as her, they would most definitely be friends. Everything was going better than she expected when a lady with a candy trolley stopped in front of their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" The kind, old woman asked the trio.

Riley looked over Ron's shoulder as he removed the money their mother gave him to buy both the twin a snack. He began to count and realized he would only have enough for only one chocolate frog. Ron looked at the coins to his sister back to the coins. He let out a sigh and said, "Can I have one chocolate frog for my sister?"

"Ron," Riley whispered and shook her head, telling him she didn't want it.

"It's okay, Riles. I have that sandwich mom packed us. I won't starve." He gave her a weak smile. He knew she knew he wanted the chocolate frog but she knew he wasn't going to have one if Riley couldn't have one.

"Actually, we'll have three of each," Harry said as he handed the woman the wizard money before Ron was able. Riley and Ron gave each other a look before looking back at Harry who took the candy from the trolley lady and spread out the candy for all of them. Riley smiled widely and threw herself into Harry's arms, "Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

Harry blushed and fixed his glasses as Riley sat back down. Ron had already dug his face into the junk food when the compartment door opened again andRiley looked up to see a young, round-faced boy who was almost in tears. As the boy's eyes met with Riley's, he immediately blushed and looked away.

"Have any of you seen a toad? I seem to have lost Trevor," he mumbled to the group. Riley began to look around just in case he managed to sneak in while they weren't paying attention. 

Harry and Ron automatically shook their heads.

"He's always running away," the boy wailed.

"He'll turn up," Harry reassured him.

"Well... if you see him..." the boy turn around and left.

Ron looked at the card he got with his chocolate frog, "If I had a toad, I would lose him too."

Riley rolled her eyes and popped an Every Flavor Bean into her mouth, sighing contently when she got a strawberry one. "You can't talk, you got Scabbers. He could be dead and you wouldn't even notice."

"I have been trying to turn him yellow."Ron pulled out an old wand that was falling apart when the compartment door opened up again.

The toad boy was back but this time with a girl who already had her Hogwarts robes on. "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost one."

"We already told him we haven't seen it. My sister already looked for it in the compartment." He replied annoyed with her already. "It's lost. Not here."

The girl didn't listen as her eyes landed on his wand, "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." 

Riley already didn't like the other girl who sat next to Harry. The girl had brown, bushy hair which Riley sometimes she wished she had rather than her bright orange, bodyless hair but the girl had a bossy voice and huge front teeth, which Riley was happy she didn't have.

Ron cleared his voiced and spoke, " Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

The compartment waited but nothing happened until the bushy haired girl spoke again, "Was that even a real spell? Doesn't sound like it. I have been practicing ever since I found out I was a witch! I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. And you three are?"

"We're Ron and Riley Weasley." Ron introduced them and that's Harry Potter."

"Wait, you're THE Harry Potter? The one from all the books?"

"Books?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes! You are in all the most important books. I've been reading them to prepare since I don't come from a wizard family! From what I read I definitely want to be in the Gryffindor house.OH! We are almost at Hogwarts you might want to change into your uniform. I should help Neville find that toad."Hermione stood up and left. 

The compartment was quiet for a few seconds before Ron spoke up, "Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

Riley punched Ron in the arm, "I would also hope you stop taking stupid, fake spells from George. They're always a dud."

Harry gave them a concern look, worried about the house he'd be in and Riley could tell. She offered him a sweet smile, "All the houses are good, exept Slytherin. But do not worry, whatever house you end up in we will still be friends."

Harry smiled back at her, he hoped he ended up with the twins because he knew they would all become best friends in no time. And they are what he always wanted in best friends.


	4. What a Shocker

All three of them met back at the compartment after changing to their uniform. Riley immediately opened the window and stuck her head out, the best she could. "I see it! I see it!" she squealed as Hogwarts came into view. She pulled her head back into the train as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

The compartment door opened for the hundredth time and Riley prayed that it wasn't that annoying bushy hair girl. She turned around to see her older brothers beginning to sit down. She smiled as Fred sat next to Harry and George sat in between of Ron and where she was sitting before.

"Excited, little sister?" Fred asked with a huge smile.

"We could hear your squeal all the way from the back of the train." George chuckled."You scared Lee's tarantula."

"Tarantula?" Ron asked as Riley sat next to George and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Wicked." She whispered.

"What house were you thinking of getting in?" Fred asked, turning to Harry.

Harry looked down, nervous the attention of suddenly on him. "Ummmm.." He quickly tried to think of the house the bossy toned girl said. "G-Gryffindor."

"That's my boy!" the older pair of twins cheered as Riley gave Harry an encouraging smile.

"Fred and George are both inGryffindor. Our older brother, Percy, is also in Gryffindor as well as Charlie and Bill. Our parents, also!" Riley smiled widely and the train came to a halt. The five of them stood up and made their way to the exit. Ron and Harry got off first, then Fred and George. Fred turned around and helped Riley off the train. She gave him a smile before rushing up to Ron and taking his hand.

"See you three at the Gryffindor table." George smiled before they joined their friends at the carriage."

"First years! First years to the boats!"

They all quickly got on the boats and made their way to Hogwarts. They followed a harsh looking woman into the castle before stopping in front of these huge doors that must have led to the great hall, from what her brothers told her.

"I heard Harry Potter was here and I immediately thought he deserves to make friends with the right group. I'm Draco Malfoy" A voice called out from behind them. It was annoying blonde kid that could only be a pureblood. Ron scoffed at the statement making the blonde kid turn to the twins. "Wait. Don't tell me... Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley. What a shame such a pretty pureblood girl like you born to a pathetic, muggle sympathizer family."

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Ron protectively stood in front of Riley as the Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Don't worry, I know who my friends are," Harry replied as the door opened and the trio made their way to the great hall. Riley squeezed her brother's hand tighter as they started to call out names.

"Hermione Granger."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Bloody hell," Ron said shocked and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Neville Longbottom."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Do you think the hat's broken?" Riley asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nope seems to be working just right."

"Harry Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The older pair of Weasley twins yelled.

"Riley Weasley."

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way to the stool, the hat being placed on her head.

"Ahhh another Weasley. Pureblood but no... Slytherin isn't the house for you. Smart but you won't fit into Ravenclaw. I know exactly where to place."

Riley looked up seeing her three older brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table, anxiously waiting for her to finally be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Riley smiled widely and ran towards the twins, sitting next to Harry as he and her three brothers congratulate her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She was so relieved that both she and Ron were together.

"Told you, we would see you three at the Gryffindor table." Fred and George smirked before turning to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I was thinking next chapter skipping to the fourth book so I can start with her Neville romance))


	5. Quidditch World Cup

"Dad, are we there yet?" Riley whined as the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger trudged through a meadow. Well, almost all the Weasleys. Molly decided to stay at home since Quidditch wasn't really her thing, Bill was somewhere in Egypt working for Gringotts, Charlie was in Romania studying dragon, and Riley was being carried on Fred's back. They hiking through a forest when Riley fell, almost twisting her ankle. After that, her brothers decided Riley wasn't allowed to hike anymore.

"Yeah. When are we getting there? Riley is heavier then she looks." Fred teased which caused him to get hit over the head by said Weasley.

"Where are we even going? The Quidditch World Cup isn't even here." Ron whined.

Arthur Weasley sighed at his kid when two men came into view, "Ahh! Amos Diggory! This must be your son, Cedric."

"And all of these must be yours." Amos chuckled.

Riley looked up to see the attractive seventh year from the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Her face turned red and she jumped off her brother's back embarrassed.

"Children, this is Amos Diggory, he works at the ministry with me. These are my children: The older twins, Fred and George; the younger twins, Riley and Ron; the youngest, Ginny; and their friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Arthur introduced.

"I've met them before. I'm still sorry about that match." Cedric frowned.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact you cheated, Pretty boy." George muttered.

Arthur ignored him, "ok, everyone grab the boot."

The group circled around an old boot and Hermione and Harry looked just as confused as the Weasley kids. Why would they grab a smelly, old boot? They all asked themselves. "Grab the key port, children."

They all grabbed on and swoosh they went. It was the weirdest feeling and suddenly Riley felt airsick.

"Let go!" Her father yelled and Riley didn't even hesitate unlike the others. He came crashing down landing on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She looked up to see her father, Cedric, and his father floating down, landing so gracefully. Riley felt embarrassed as Cedric made his way to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She blushed and opened to speak but nothing came out.

"If anyone is going to be worried about her," Fred stated.

"It's going to be her brother." George finished as the twin began to fix her hair and wiped dust off her clothes.

"Are you ok, Ri-Ri?" One of them asked.

"That was a nasty fall, Riley-kins." The other stated.

Riley gasped and slapped their hands away before following her father to the camping site. "What idiots?" She muttered.

"Come on, Ron. You need to take better care of your sister. Can't let old guys hit on her."

Ron's eyes widened, "I can't let anyone hit on her!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and caught up to Riley, "Your brothers are idiots."

"How far up are we?" Ron whined as they climbed the stairs of the bleachers.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know," A voice called out from behind them.

They all turned around to see Draco Malfoy and his stupid father. Riley wanted to punch that stupid smirk of their faces but she knew she couldn't.

"Father got us tickets at the suites." Draco smirked.

"Draco. There is no point in gloating to people who can't even dream of getting these tickets."

"Are you sure you'll both fit with those big heads of yours?" Riley shot back.

The whole group oooooh'd as Arthur gave his daughter a proud smile before they all turned and continued to climb up the bleachers. A hand shot out and grabbed Riley's wrist, stopping her.

"We have room for one more if you care to join us." Draco said softly.

"Hey, Malfoy! Let go of my sister, you git." Ron yelled. Riley immediately pulled away and ran up to join the others.


	6. Triwizard Tournament

"It was just so crazy how Viktor Krum came out of nowhere and caught the snitch! It's such a shame that Ireland won anyways." Ron told the group that consisted of Riley, Harry, and Hermione.

"That's what you find so crazy! How about the fact that there was a dark mark in the sky?" She yelled which caused her to be shushed by Riley. Hermione gave her friend a look before continuing to eat.

"It's so crazy that there's going to be a ball." Riley sighed with a slight smile on her face. She looked over to see the shy boy and her heart fluttered. Ron looked over as well before asking very loudly, "Who are you staring at?"

Riley turned bright red and hit her brother, "Shut up, you git!"

Ron looked at her confused, "I'll never understand girls."

"What are your brothers doing?" Harry asked. He was facing towards the twins.

"Ever since the announcement of that stupid tournament.." Riley began.

"It's not stupid!" Ron fought back.

"It's been banned for years because people have died!"

"Fred and George are trying to enter it. They want the money to open up a joke shop." Ron answered Harry, ignoring Riley.

"They're only sixteen! They're not old enough." Hermione informed the group.

"Not old enough, not good enough, and definitely not smart enough," Malfoy replied from behind Ron and Riley. Riley was a peaceful girl. She never fought or argued especially since she was shy and her face always turned the same color as her hair but there was something about Draco Malfoy. Something that fueled her with hate and made her want to punch him in his always smirking face. Yet with her, he was different. Yes, he was still a prick who constantly tried to convince her that being pureblood is the best and that they shouldn't associate with muggle-borns but he was different. It seemed like he was worried for her, trying to protect her from something. Riley didn't know what but she was more than capable protecting herself... Well, having her older brothers protect her.

"Back off, Malfoy." Harry glared.

"That's the best comeback you have, Potter. Pathetic."

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Riley glared.

"Watch yourself, Weasley. They might be able to protect you now but if you keep associating yourself with these muggle-sympathisers, they won't be able to protect you much longer."

Draco looked at her before looking around at her friends. He saw the way Seamus, Dean, and even Neville looked at him, the way the older boy twins were almost out of their seats, the way Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glaring at him. Everyone around her was ready to jump in her defense.

"What? Like you will?" she scoffed.

"Malfoy, leave. You're making fool of yourself," Harry stated and the four friends turned away from Malfoy who just ended up leaving.

"Why is he so creepily obsessed with you?" Ron asked.

"It's the Weasley charm, only us good looking are cursed with." George winked.

"What are you two boys doing over there?" Riley asked, trying to change the conversation to anything other

"Us, MEN, are figuring out how to enter the tournament," Fred stated.

"We just need to figure out how the champions are picked," George continued.

"Dumbledor knows you two aren't of age," Riley replied.

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice.

Fred decided to ignore them, " Hey, Ro, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledor? Fancy entering?"

"No!" Riley replied in shocked.

"Harry, what d'you reckon?" Ron asked.

"I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor." Neville told them.

"Neville, you're already doing a great job at upholding your family honor. The way you stood up to us our first year! That was so brave!" Riley told him. "Your parents would be so, so proud of you."

Neville gave her a shy smile as he blushed, "Thank you, Riley."

"O-of course." She giggled as Hermione stood up.

"Come, Ri. Time for class." Hermione smiled.

"Y-yeah!" Riley cleared her throat. "Bye, Neville." She gave him a shy wave before leaving with Hermione. "Merlin, I'm such an idiot." She whispered to her best friend.

"I thought it was adorable. Now, let me tell you about Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Riley groaned, regretting leaving the boys.


	7. Go to the Ball with Me!

Only a week had gone by and Riley was already fed up with the Triwizard tournament. All anyone could talk about was how to trick the goblet or gossip on who was going to put their name in to win. Her older twin brother would whisper to each other none stop for weeks, keeping to themselves. They hadn't pranked anyone since the tournament was announced and Riley was starting to miss it, although she would never admit it.

The only thing that Riley did not mind was the other two schools that came to visit to also participate in the school tournament: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Surprisingly enough to herself, Riley had become friendly with a few witches from Beauxbatons. She liked the fact that they treated her just like any other girl, unlike the other Gryffindors who treated her like any other guy. Durmstrang didn't bother Riley due to the attractive guys that were a part of that school. Riley would giggle with the other girls as the boys would pass by. Some would even check her out which was a huge boost to her confidence.

Yet here she was, sitting on one side of the classroom with the Gryffindor girls from year four and up, facing the boys with Professor McGonagall in the middle. Riley was not listening, she really could not care less about what was expected from them. That was until McGonagall called Ron to dance with her in front of them all. Riley made eye contact with her older twins who were exaggeratingly swaying to the music, and she fought hard to not burst out into laughter. Fred winked at her and she could not hold it anymore. She let out a loud laugh which caused Ron to turn the color of her hair and Harry to laugh with her.

"Enough!" McGonagall scowled. "Now, it is your turn. Everybody stand up and choose a partner."

All the girls stood up at the same time and waited for the boys who looked like they didn't want to be there. All except Neville who hesitated a bit before standing and walking across the room. Riley smiled widely as she saw Neville make his way towards her direction but her view of the cute Gryffindor was blocked by a tall ginger.

'George!' she thought angrily.

"May I have this dance, madam?" he teased in a fake, very posh accent.

Riley rolled her eyes and began to tease him, "It must be so devastating for you that even your own sister won't dance with you. How pathetic!"

George gasped and clutched his chest but Riley ignored his dramatics as she looked around the room looking for the only person she wanted to dance with. She saw him standing alone and got a glimpse of hope until she realized George Weasley ruined her only chance. He found someone else to dance with Alicia Spinnet, who was not only older than Riley but more beautiful than she could ever hope for. She just stood there watching them until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, pretty little lady! Let's boogie." The voice said in what could have been described as the worst American accent in the whole universe. Riley spun around and came face to face with her older brother's best friend, Lee. Riley's face lit up and took his hand, "Why, sir. What will my family say?"

Riley's mood quickly changed for the better as Lee and she spent the rest of the class trying to trip each other up but there was still a slight sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw Neville and Alicia.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask someone to the dance." Riley whispered. She did not want to get in trouble with Snape but she couldn't concentrate on her work with Ron and Harry being complete idiots. "It's not like it's hard."

Both boys looked at her as if she was crazy. "Harry James Potter! You are the boy who lived! If you cannot get a girl, my poor brother here stands no chance."

"Miss. Weasley!" Snape's monotone and obnoxious voice filled the air. She sent him an apologetic smile and continued her homework.

Ron glared at her, "At least we aren't alone. Neville can't get a date either."

"Actually," Hermione scowled with disappointment in her voice. "Neville got a date to the ball."

Half of the quartet froze in shock but for different reasons. Ron froze because he felt pathetic. How could Neville Longbottom show him up. There was no way he got a date before he even got the nerve to ask a girl. Riley froze due to the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach returning. She felt like she could not breathe and felt her eyes beginning to water. She abruptly stood and handed her work to professor Snape before rushing out of the great hall. She left so fast she did not notice the Slithering that went after her. Riley made it to the lake before grabbing a rock and throwing it into the lake as hard as she could.

"Little Weasley sure does have some anger issues." Draco Malfoy taunted. "I thought your blood traitor parents taught you all about peace and love."

Riley ignore him as she grabbed another rock and threw it at the lake, this time make it skip. "Ignoring me, Weasley?" Draco demanded for an answer. He demanded for her to say anything to him, even just a simple 'leave me alone'. "You left that great hall pretty quickly yet no one else followed you out. You should be grateful that I took time to check on you."

Riley scoffed and turned around. There were already tears down her face yet she did not have a sad expression on her face. It was angry and annoyed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she challenged. "Are you expecting me to actually talk to a twat like you? Do you really expect me to pour my heart out to you as if you were my friend? What do you want me to say? T-That I don't have a date to the ball! That my best friend is going to the ball with such a handsome, gifted quidditch player, the guy I've had a crush on since Merlin knows when has a date and yet here I am. Waiting for this guy to ask me out when I lost my chance. He never will!"

"Go to the ball with me." Malfoy replied without missing a beat.

Riley looked appalled, "Excuse me?"

"Be my date to the ball. Just because your parents and brothers are a load of traitors, doesn't mean you have to be too. You can join me and we can be a proud purebloods. You belong next to me. You belong next to a pureblood. You deserve the best things in life and you'll never get them hanging out with Potter and Granger. They will only bring you down."

"I rather be the only girl who doesn't go to the ball than go with you." She spat and started walking to the castle. She stopped for a second, wiped the tears from her face and spoke again. "I rather die!"

She continued walking towards the castle making it her mission to finally get a date. With help from her new friends at Beauxbatons, she was asked by a handsome boy from Durmstrang who was old enough to enter his name in the tournament, to the dismay of her brother. They definitely did not approve and Riley definitely wished it was a certain shy, Gryffindor boy who asked her instead but she was not going to let him ruin her first date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long. I decided to switch major and study biology. Don't know if I want to do veterinary or pre-med. So I'm trying to get used to the workload. Also, since next weekend I will be at the Harry Potter Celebration in Orlando where I will get to see the actors who played Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Tonks, and Viktor Krum, I wrote 3 new chapters but now I cannot find them. So I will try to rewrite them and upload them ASAP but if they aren't great when I come back I will fix them!   
> Anyways, thank you so much for the support! I love you all!
> 
> —Eva

"That man is totally mental." Riley scoffed as she and Hermione walked out of the DADA classroom. "I miss Professor Lupin. No one can compare to his lessons."

"Blame Snape for it," Harry replied bitterly.

"He didn't deserve it. Neither did…. Or Buckbeak. D-do you…. Is he okay?"

"How are you with the whole Neville thing?" he asked trying to change the conversation from his godfather to something else. Harry knew everything that happened to Riley. Riley was running into the castle and bumped into him. She knew she could NOT talk to her brothers about the issue, so she ended talking to Harry, who was also like a brother but more understanding when it came to her.

Riley ended up confessing her crush for the shy Gryffindor and how Malfoy offered her a place with his stupid pure-blood loving family. Harry became her shoulder to cry on and Harry felt like he has a sister, a family, someone he had to protect. 

"He asked out my sister! My younger sister to the ball rather than me!" Riley's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. For anyone passing by, she seemed angry, but Harry knew better. He could hear the hurt in her voice and he wished there was something he could do to fix it. He knew he just had to listen to her and be there, that was all he could do. Although, he knew he wasn't the best. Merlin, he sucked at giving advice and he knew Riley thought the same thing, she just wouldn't admit it to him.

"How did asking Cho go?" 

"Didn't happen. I get to… I freeze up." He answered as he led her to the great hall. The champions were going to be selected and Riley was so thankful none of her brothers were able to put their names in.

"Harry James Potter! You are the boy who lived! You defeated You-Know-Who as an infant yet you can't ask a simple girl out?" She asked shocked. "The world is going to bloody shite. You know I can cancel my date to the ball and I'll let you take me."

Harry rolled his eyes at her comment. He loved that she was able to cancel her own date for him, but he would never let her do that. He opened the door for the great hall and let her go in first, "Go on your date. He seems like a nice guy." 

Riley gave him a small smile, squeezed his arm, and went to sit with the Durmstrang boys, who she had become friendly with. Dumbledore began with a speech that Riley did not care enough about. The only positive Riley could find the whole Triwizard dumb tournament was the ball. The ball, where she got to put on a beautiful dress, do her hair and make-up, and dance the night with her very, very handsome date, Aleksandar from Durmstrang.

"And now the champions!" Dumbledore announced as he made his way to the Goblet of Fire and Riley reached over to Aleksandar, squeezing his hand tightly. Although she wished none of her friends would be able to enter the tournament, Aleksandar has expressed how important it was to him, so she felt like she had to support him. Riley suddenly felt eyes on her and she looked up to locks eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. She glared at him and looked back at Dumbledore. Her interactions with the blonde caused her to miss the other pair of eyes that were looking at her with sadness, but Aleksandar didn't. He saw Neville Longbottom's eyes glide from the beautiful redhead to their joint hands to him. Aleksandar raised an eyebrow and smirked before pulling the girl closer to him. She blushed, her face matching her hair and giggled.

"From Beauxbatons, the champion is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced as Beauxbatons students clapped for her and she made her way to the front of the great hall.

"From Durmstrang, the champion is Viktor Krum." Dumbledore announced as Durmstrang clapped for Viktor. Riley squeezed his hand, "I am so sorry. I was rooting for you."

Aleksandar ignored her as Viktor made his way next to Fleur. Riley sighed and tried to take her hand back, but he just tightened his grip to keep it there.

"From Hogwarts, the champion is Cedric Diggory."

Riley let out a sigh of relief that Angelica Johnson did not get chosen. All the Hogwarts clapped for him as he made his way to the other three contestants. Dumbledore started to congratulate the champions when the Goblet of Fire began to rumble. The whole room became quiet as they stared at the Goblet. A slip of parchment flew out and Dumbledore reached out to grab it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore spoke out. Everyone stared in shock as three-fourths of the golden quartet looked towards Harry, who just looked confused.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated as Hermione pushed Harry toward Dumbledore. After a bit of awkward silence, the headmasters of the three schools, the three champions, and Harry Potter left the great hall. Riley stood up and made her way to Ron and Hermione. Neville stood up to talk to her, but Riley walked right past him.

"He entered and didn't tell me," Ron asked Hermione shocked. "Bloody hell! What kind of friend does that?"

"Ron Weasley! He never entered! He would have told us," Riley argued.

"I don't know. After You-Know-Who is gone, he probably did this for more fame."

"What a bloody idiot." Riley rolled her eyes and heard Hermione scowled him. She was so angry she went to her room to wait for Harry to come back so they could talk it through. Riley just hoped Harry would at least be safe this year but know his history, danger seemed to follow him.


	9. I thought YOU were my friend

Riley and Harry sat in Hagrid’s hut as Hagrid made the three of them tea. The room filled with silence from the three, the only noise from the tea kettle and Riley’s back heel tapping against the wooden floor. Fang's head laid on her leg although he was looking up at her annoyed that her leg was bouncing rather than staying still. Harry was ranting to Hagrid about his name being entered into the tournament, going through a whole list of who could have put his name in and why but Riley wasn't listening.

"They are all older and more experienced in magic." Riley interrupted him. "Aleksandar was telling me that they've trained their entire lives for stuff like this. That is why Viktor is so young and on a professional Quidditch team. We do not compare to them at all."

"Wow, thank you a lot, Riles. That totally makes me feel so much." Harry shot back as Hagrid placed teacups in front of the two, young teens trying not to splash the hot tea everywhere. "What's up between you and that git anyway?"

"Harry!" she hissed. "He is not a git. He is a nice guy, and he invited me to the ball. He actually hangs out with me because he likes me and not because I am Harry Potter's best mate."

Hagrid sat down in front of the two teens with his own teacup and sighed, "I remember being young and in love."

"I am not in love!" Riley screeched as her face became the same shade as her hair.

Harry muttered to himself that it better be right, or he would be talking to her older brothers. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Fred and George have been giving their sister a hard time. They would act overprotective of her, waiting for her outside of a lesson to walk her to the next one. They escorted her to the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and back to the Gryffindor common room for curfew. Riley hated every second of it, but Harry had no complaints since all three of them disliked Aleksander. The only time the twins left her alone was when she was with Harry. At first, Harry did not understand why the older Weasley twins felt threatened by all the other guys at Hogwarts but not him until he came to the conclusion family. Riley saw him as part of the family, a brother and so did the rest of the Weasleys (the ones he had the pleasure of meeting). 

"Charlie is here?" Riley squealed as she ripped Harry from his daydreaming.  
"Charlie? Your brother?" 

"Yes! He is the second oldest. He's living in Romania, working with dragons."

"The first task is dragons?" Harry's face went pale, and his eyes widen. "How do I fight a dragon?"

"No. There is no dragon fighting just taking a clue and staying alive." Hagrid informed him. He would be devastated if someone dared injure a dragon. "But Charlie has reassured me that Norberta is safe in Romania and very happy."

"We should talk to Charlie and see if he can give us hints on how to complete the task," Riley suggested as she stood up. 

"You just want to visit your brother." Harry teased.

Riley gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen and replied, "How did you know, Potter?"

Harry chucked as they said their goodbyes to Hagrid and headed towards the only place they could think of that could hold dragons, somewhere near the Quidditch pitch. As they passed through the castle, Harry turned to say something to the red-head when he noticed she wasn't next to him anymore. He stopped and turned to call out to her when he saw Riley and Neville in a heated argument which was strange for Neville. He walked up to them and heard the only name he needed to hear to get involved: Aleksander.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked. Riley turned to face him, her face red and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Tell him!" Riley shouted. "Tell Harry what a horrid friend you are."

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but Riley interrupted him, "He told me to not go to the ball with Aleksander. He wants me to be alone and depressed."

"Aleksander isn't who you think he is," Neville said desperately. 

"You're not who I thought you were! I've been sending you hints and being all girly and flirty since the ball was announced in hopes that YOU would ask me. I had to find out from Hermione, in front of my brothers, that you are taking Ginny! My little sister!"

"I-I... She said she w-wanted to..." he replied timidly but was once again interrupted by Riley once more.

"I don't care what she wanted. I thought you were my friend!" Riley began to storm off. "Have fun with Ginny at the ball! And if you see me with Aleksander there, do us all a favor and don't talk to me!" She finally left, and Harry stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Wow... uh... I don't like Aleksander either." Harry tried to break the awkwardness, but it didn't help.  
"I didn't know she wanted to go to the ball with me. I thought if I asked she would have said no." Neville whispered, and all Harry could do was sigh and pat his back. 'There was definitely less drama under the stairs' Harry thought to himself.


	10. Act Your Age

Riley had no idea how she got into this situation. She tried to look back on her life to see where she messed up that would leave her in such a horrid place, but she couldn't think of anything. Sure, she fought with her siblings but any kid with seven siblings would too. At the end of the day, she loved them so much, well most of them anyways. Riley liked to think that she was a good person. She helped her best friend defeat death multiples times in her young 14 years of life. She believed that she was a good friend, a good sister, and a good daughter. She was a daddy's girl for sure and being a twin made her have a secure connection with Ron. So she asked herself again. How did she end up having lunch Colin Creevey, Harry Potter's biggest fanboy?   
After an hour of crying to her older brother, Charlie, about boys, she decided to eat some lunch alone. She wanted some piece of mind but once she made eye contact with Aleksander, Neville's desperate face popped into her mind and without a thought, she sat across from Colin Creevey and his friends. When she realized what she did, it was too late. The usual crowd she sat with looked at her confused but Aleksander looked angry.   
"I heard that Harry Potter was almost sorted into Slytherin, is it true?" he asked excitedly.  
Riley just shrugged, "No idea."  
"Is it true that he has a crush on Cho Chang?"  
Riley just shrugged again not caring about Harry and his stupid crush.  
"Cho Chang?" one of Colin's friends asked confused. "I thought he had a crush on Riley."  
The girl mentioned chocked on her pumpkin juice as her face turned just as red as her hair, "N-n-no! He does not!" She stood up and began to walk out of the great hall when Aleksander walked up to her and put his arm around her waist.  
"Riley." He smirked.  
"Riley." A voice that came from behind them mocked him. Riley did not even have to turn around to know who it was.  
"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?"   
'There's the other one,' she thought.  
Riley opened her mouth to make a snarky remark, but Aleksander beat her to it, "I understand what you might be thinking. Trust me, if I was an older brother I too would be so uptight and irrational about who my little sister is dating. But I can safely say it is her choice after all, and you both will just have to learn to live with it."  
Riley gave them an apologetic look as Aleksander led her out of the great hall. "Hey, be nicer to them! They are my brothers."  
"They are all up in your business all the time. When are you going to grow up, Riley? You expect all these guys to fight your battles and then go around your little castle acting tough. That's why you're on the losing side, Riley. Grow up before the ball. I don't want my date to be a child." he scorned before leaving her behind, and in that instant, it all clicked. Riley Lydia Weasley had royally messed up.  
***  
It felt like a lifetime since she actually spent time with her brother that wasn't in a classroom but there she was finally sitting next to her favorite sibling, waiting for the first tournament to start. "I am so nervous for him."   
Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever. He's probably basking in the glory."  
Riley didn't reply feeling too weak to fight back, so she just looked around, "Where's Hermione?"  
"Probably with Potter. Why are you here?" Ron asked her. "I thought you choose his side."  
"There is no side. Harry just needed me."  
Ron scoffed as Hermione made her way towards them and sat next to them. Riley hugged the girl before noticing her pink face. She raised an eyebrow questioning it.  
"Whatever you do, do not believe the dumb story on the paper tomorrow. It is not true!" Hermione cried out. "That wicked woman just barged in and made accusations that just are not true!"  
"But I thought that Vi-"  
"Between Harry and I!" Hermione interrupted Riley. Her date with Viktor was a secret, and the only person who knew was Riley. Viktor was not her type, but since no one else asked her to the ball, she agreed. Plus Riley was also going to the dance with a Durmstrang boy who made her feel slightly better about her decision.  
"You know, Colin Creevey's friend accused me of the same thing yesterday." Riley gasped. "Can't people just be friends nowadays?"  
"What like you and Neville?" Ron laughed which resulted in him getting hit but not by Riley.  
"Oi!" Fred shouted.  
"That's our sister you're bulling there," George informed.  
"I do not need you two to protect me. I can take care of myself." Riley replied angrily. The last conversation she had with Aleksander started to bother her. Was she not as strong as she believed herself to be? Did she hide behind her brothers?  
"It's starting!" She snapped before turning towards the stage, and she hoped that Harry would come out of this unharmed.


End file.
